


Expectations, and not expected

by Rogercat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Crossover, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hogwarts, School, Secret Identity, Some Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, The Noldor, unusual behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Harriet Potter is a strange student, and it does not help that she does not act in a normal way either





	Expectations, and not expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OAC_QI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/gifts).



> inspired by my first real fanfic, which happened to be a crossover AU where a female Harry was adopted by the House of Fëanor after the death of James and Lily

**_Expectations and not expected_ **

  
  


In a way, Minerva McGonagall could be excused for some of her worries about Harriet Potter. And why not? The girl had mysteriously vanished from the cottage that had been her home for her first fifteen months of life after birth, leaving behind the dead bodies of her parents and the one of Voldemort as well, the latter dead in a way not even Dumbledore could explain. Outside that there had been a strong force of protective magic involted. 

 

And now, almost thirteen years after her disappearance, Harriet Potter had suddenly shown up in England again, arriving to be a student at Hogwarts as her parents and paternal ancestors all had been. 

 

“By all legal ways, she should have needed to be among the First Years because she never showed up when she was old enough to get her Hogwarts letter, and yet she already have proven herself able to match the students that should have been her classmates three years ago…”  

 

As the daughter of one troublemaker student, surely Minerva had a right to worry about the possibly that the Potter heiress had inherited her later father James' habit of breaking rules at school. Except that Harriet Potter proved herself to be pretty the role model as a student. 

 

That was, if one could decode the strange letters she used to write instead of the latin alphabet, which neither Minerva or her fellow teachers had managed to translate so far. 

 

“She also speaks in a odd way...almost singing rather than speaking when she is about to pronounce a magical spell…” 

 

There was a faint, almost unseen glow around the girl whatever she used magic. She even had seemed displeased with a ward, somehow managing to transform it into a old-fashioned staff that the Wizard World of Great Britain never used anymore expect for important ceremonies in the Pure-blood families. And James Potter surely would have fainted from horror over that his beloved daughter held no love at all for Quidditch that he had loved so much to play, or even flying on a broom! 

 

“But I can imagine him being similarly horrified at seeing her a sword from the castle walls and use it in training!” 

 

More than one rude student had learnt the hard way that she meant serious business with the sword instead of her magic. Draco Malfoy, for example, had already faced the grave risk of losing his dominant hand by a sword cut when teasing Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley earlier this week. She even had attempted to “give him a long-needed lesson in keeping his mouth shut” as Miss Potter had loudly expressed in barely restrained rage while chasing the Malfoy heir all over the school grounds. 

 

Clearly, the girl had been raised in a way that did not tolerate discrimination between different social status. And not bullying, either. Severus Snape did complain and kept insisting on that the girl was no better than her father in behavior, but Minerva did recall how things had been between Snape and James Potter back in their own school years, and thought that the Portions teacher behaved in a pretty immature manner himself whatever something was related to the Potter girl. 

 

“ **_MISS POTTER!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE ON THE ROOF!?_ ** ” Minerva suddenly screamed in shock after taking one look out through the window and then a second look to ensure that she had not imagined something that was not there. 

 

Again Harriet Potter proved herself to be thinking in pretty a unusual manner, now being up on the castle roof closest to the Gryffindor Tower and moving around with a sword. balancing in a manner that could become pretty dangerous if she did not use her magic for her own safety. 

 

And judging from similar calls from the Gryffindor Tower, the students under her care had also spotted what their most famous member was doing. 

“That girl is gonna send me to a early grave one day! Whoever her foster family was, I would really want to have a word with them about how they have raised her and how they seem to have encouraged her to act!”

 

How in the name of Merlin was Minerva able to guess, that Harriet simply behaved in that manner because she in truth had been raised in a very different world, and adopted by a family famed for their brilliant minds yet also odd behavior? It had been her way to stand out from her position as the youngest child and only girl among her seven adopted brothers, even if she was  guaranteed to be treated differently because through said adoption, she had become a much longed-for daughter in the House of Fëanor.    
  



End file.
